


On Our Terms

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Brotherhood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 4 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: Fuck or Die"Dick, you have always looked after me. This is no different.""Yes, it is, so so so different."





	On Our Terms

They have endured so much together. There are plenty of memories Tim can recite in which he is grateful to have Nightwing, Dick, his brother, by his side and on his side for that matter. This will also be one of them, someday. Doesn't mean he is particularly happy about it at the moment. There will come a day though, where this will be a good memory also, Tim convinces his own mind.

"This is actually happening, huh?" Tim mutters to himself and he cringes. He sounds breathless, disoriented with a hint of frustration. And who wouldn't be? This is the most laughable way to go, really. Death by boner? Death by raging hormones?   
Tim knocks his head back against the wall, does it again and releases a bordeline manic laugh. The constant pulsing in his nether regions dulls the ache instantly, senses   
overloaded with a need too powerful to ignore forever. Tim figures he's got twenty minutes, tops, before he's climbing the walls and eventually Dick. He doesn't want anything to happen without at least partially knowing what he's doing.

"No. This isn't happening," Dick groans at him from the opposite corner of the room they are currently trapped in. He's still in denial, despite his irregular breathing, the dilation of his pupils and all the other evident symptons.

He sits furthest away from his little brother as humanely possible, because they've both been here, not in this specific place but in this predicament, and while neither wants to voice it, they know how this particular night is going to end. Heck, Dick was the first Robin and has been sprayed by Ivy's pollen most. Tim tilts his head with a thoughtful expression. Huh, perhaps that is why his older brother is so clingy, and affectionate. Lingering side effects?

It shouldn't bother them too much. Tim is a rational young adult. He understands what needs to happen and won't be awkward about it. Dick is a passionate and experienced man. He can easily make this happen and not be terrible at it. This could be done and over with within fifteen minutes. And yet, still, somehow. Dick prefers clawing at the wall than to reach for his little brother's frame to rut against. Tim can't really blame him, but now's not the time to discuss the grey area of their almost incest.

"My head is pounding," Tim tells him, reaching for his temple and wincing because the slightest touch is enough to make pain explose behind his eyes. "We have to hurry."  
Dick shakes his head figorously, obviously regrets it when nausea takes hold of his stomach, but manages not to throw up. Kudos, Tim thinks as he gets to his hands and knees and starts a slow crawl towards the older man.

"Stay back," his brother tells him, points at him. Tim snorts, undetered.

"Don't be so dramatic. You're not going to hurt me," the younger one states. 

Dick's arm falls limply to his side, chest slumming with a defeated sigh. "No, but this might just be worse." He looks misserable.

Tim has reached him by now. It was a mighty exhausting endeavour, but he can reach out and place his hand on Dick's knee. The exaggerated jolt from his brother upon feeling his touch unbalances him slightly. Dick is quick to steady him, as Tim knew he would. There is a lopsided smile hanging from his lips as Dick cusses at his instincts.

"I don't want for this to happen. You're my precious little brother," Dick whines and shuts his eyes to fight the urge that's already making his grip tighten on Tim's arm where his hand shot out to grab him.

"Believe me, this wasn't on my to do list," Tim retorts in an attempt to bring a grin to Dick's lips. Nope, not even a smile. "Look, I might not look like I'm having a difficult time here, but.." Tim pauses to grasp at words in his mind, thinking has just become that much harder when your erection is persistently pressing against the cup of your crime fighting uniform. "I need you to help me with this, Dick. I _need_ you."

There is no denying the spike of arousal twisting in his tummy when Dick's eyes open with a start and their colour is like a darkened body of water in which Tim is willing to drown, for now.

"Don't do that." Dick's voice is hoarse, accusating and Tim has the decency to blush. Or his face is flushed from pent up sexual frustration. Maybe a bit of both.

"It's the truth," his little brother murmurs, resuming his obvious manipulation to convince Dick to see this through. "I'm.. actually relieved, it's you, not Jason or.. God forbid, _Damian_ in here with me." Tim allows a chuckle to pass his dry lips, tongue sneaking out to wet them. The motion of this slick muscle hypnotizes his older brother. Tim does it again, notices the hitch in Dick's breathing. He can work with that.

"Dick, you have always looked after me. This is no different." 

"Yes, it is, so so so different."

Tim reaches for him, Dick catches his wrist and grunts with obvious restraint not to pull him closer, instead keeping him at bay.

"No, it isn't." Tim insists, putting pressure against Dick's hold.

"Tim. Stop it."

"You can close your eyes."

"Wha-?" Dick is caught off guard by the bashful lowering of Tim's eyes.

"I get it, this is weird. So just, close your eyes. Think of someone else."

A hand cups his cheek and it's sweaty. Tim is inclined to remove it, but celebrates the fact Dick has started touching him of his own volition.

"You know what will happen if we don't do this. And I rather undergo this on our own terms than wake up in a drug haze and a painfull butt without recollection of what transpired," Tim explains it like it's choosing the lesser evil of the two. Dick actually starts nodding at this voiced train of thought. He's been through many sex pollen crazes to figure out where this is going otherwise.

"Alright, but if we do this," his older brother starts and halts as Tim crawls onto his lap. He blinks startled eyes, body rigid underneath him. Dick regards him with a pointed look that Tim ignores, settling his hands on his chest. Maybe that was a little bit too eager, but who cares. Tim's patience and sanity are running out. 

"If we do this," Dick starts anew, "I won't pretend it's not you, because it **is** you and you're important to me, okay? Also, no one's butt gets hurt. Got it?" 

Tim gives a nod as if receiving mission details. Dick exhales slowly, mind clearly not as eager as the boner trapped underneath Tim. 

"Whatever happens, will be the pollen," Dick adds sternly. 

"Not entirely," Tim counters with a tilt of his head. "And that's okay. If we have to see this through, might as well find a way to enjoy it."

His brother looks away shortly frowning to himself. A thumb caresses his cheek as they adjust to their proximity. All this talking isn't in their favour as the pollen are coursing through their veines, numbing their rational thought. His skin is tingling, buzzing with excitement most likely. Tim is familiar with the feeling.

"I'm not a virgin, if that's your concern," Tim confesses gently, more understanding of his brother now that he is receiving careful ministrations.

"I know. You've not been as discreet as you'd think," Dick responds too cheekily for Tim not to punch him in the chest.

Dick laughs and it soothes Tim. He looks good like that, Tim thinks, with white teeth bared in a smile, eyes narrowed and surrounded by wrinkles of positive energy. He has always appreciated the comfort of Dick's embrace, perhaps should voice it moreoften. Yeah, he is truly grateful it's Dick and not any of the others. With Dick he can laugh it off later.

"I'm not an idiot to think it won't change things between us, Tim. You may act confident right now, but.." Dick falls silent, the steady gaze in Tim's eyes finally getting through to him. A little smile does appear on his face this time, Dick cupping both cheeks now. "Who am I kidding, huh?" he whispers fondly, eyes narrowing in endearment and Tim feels another wave of heat envelop him like a blanket. "You've always been Timothy the brave, little Timmy blowing minds, exceeding everyone's expectations."

Flattery is Dick's strong suit, everyone in their hero community knows it. Tim is all too familiar with it, likes this aspect of Dick's persona and won't deny he needs this type of confirmation in his life. In this moment, he craves it as much as he needs oxygen.

Dick is looking at him with pride and astonishment. "You're amazing, you know that?" 

"Yeah," Tim manages to reply in the split second it takes him to rush forward and seize Dick's mouth with his own. The gasp he makes is resounded by Dick's sound of surprise.  
Soft and pillowy, Dick's lips are gentle and experienced. Tim can't stop kissing him, can't get enough of that pressure that grounds him and loves him. The hands on his face venture down to his hips and Tim feels how Dick shifts his legs in a 90 degree angle for Tim to lean back against his thighs, balancing him as those expert hands venture further down.

He might as well be eating his face. Tim's not sure what he's doing by now, clutching Dick's shoulders with his tongue preoccupied, because everything's a blur and too much but too little all at once. He didn't lie when revealing he needed Dick's help. This isn't something he can do on his own, not something familiar and something he is confident in doing. Tim knows for a fact, Dick is however. And the man doesn't disappoint.

The sweet freedom when his costume is opened and his cup is removed, makes him moan. It lifts the pressure, but replaces it with an insistent throbbing. He expects a hand, but receives the hot, hard flesh of Dick's own arousal against his. The hand does come into play, encircling them both and giving languid tugs. Tim hisses at the combination of pleasure and pain. 

"Too dry," he complaints pulling back from exploring Dick's mouth.

"Yeah, let's fix that," Dick agrees and spits in his open hand, watching Tim expectantly.

"Oh." Tim knows he's looking a bit dumbfounded before he adds to the substance with a blob of saliva of his own.

Dick resumes the motion, the much better motion. Tim relaxes the muscles in his legs, allows Dick to fully carry his weight.

"Better?" His older brother asks with a little groan when Tim thrusts his hips up into his hand.

"Hmhmm.." Tim replies confirmative, eyes fluttering and hips working in a steady pace. He can end this quickly, get it over with. "Grip it firmer," he tells his brother, mouth falling open when Dick instantly complies.

Dick isn't watching him. He expected as much, but does find it surprising to notice his brother can't quite tear his gaze away from their combined erections, the snapping of Tim's hips and the glistening of saliva and precum slickening the motion of his hand.

Little huffs of extertion leave his mouth like he's been running a marathon, and Tim knows he won't be able to keep this up much longer, might need a different position to get him to that tipping point. Dick is onto him however and always ready to assist, free hand slipping between them to the rounding of Tim's butt. He grips it, squeezes to his satisfaction and provides an uplifting motion. Yes, that's just what he needs.

"I got you," Dick breathes out, setting his body aflame once more. Those words hold a different meaning and feel twisted and perverted in this context, during this sensual act. Tim makes a mental note, tries to at least, while his toes are curling and his spine is tingling; to adress Dick about this later.

Tim leans his torso back, hands leaving Dick's chest to reach behind him for steady knees. Dick is spreading his legs more, wider and finally looks up at him to behold the arch of his chest, the roll of his hips sensual and controlled. Tim can tell Dick is more than a little impressed. Feeling cheeky, he smiles and rolls his head back, moaning at the rhythmic squeezing Dick hand's providing him with.

"Faster," Tim pleads, breath quickening.

"Can't go much faster than this, Timmy," Dick replies with a huff of laughter.

" _Faster_ ," Tim repeats, demands this time. He raises his head, finds Dick's half lidded eyes and those grinning lips.

His brother takes a deep breath, prepares himself. He releases his own arousal to focus on Tim's needs, leans forward to spit once more and is dead set on getting Tim there, push him over the edge. He can tell by the sudden determination that clouds Dick's eyes that Tim's pleasure is his. Despite having said he could shut his eyes, Tim revels in the prolonged gaze between them while he reaches his climax. His eyes burn, eyelids flutter but he won't shut them, not while Dick is looking ready to shoot just by observing him. 

"Shit.." Tim moans, becoming sensitive too quickly to his liking.

Dick's hand is back to finish himself while Tim catches his breath. He leans towards the man and feels Dick panting against his neck as he wraps an arm around him, pulls him close. He reaches between them, his fingers combining with the sticky mess that is Dick's hand. Tim returns the favour as Dick let's go and holds him, quakes against him through a mostly silent orgasm.

A silent minute passes in which both men calm their nerves, collect their thoughts. By now their arousal has dwindled, the white fluids between them the only evidence anything explicit ever took place. They reek of semen even after Tim reveals tissues from his pouch and cleans them. He slips from Dick's lap and to the empty space next to him, props his back up against the wall and stares straight ahead, attempting to find the spot Dick's been looking at contemplatively. Tim wonders if he should say anything about the quality of the handjob, because it was actually very good, and this is Dick, who needs verbal confirmation as much as he does.

"That should do it," Tim concludes pocketing the stained balls of tissue in order to not leave any evidence. "My braincells should be functional again within a few minutes and I'll figure out a plan to get us out of here."

The shoulder pressing to his starts shaking. Dick's suppressing laughter, Tim notices with a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. "You're not much for pillow talk, are you?" Dick teases and wipes at the sweat on his forehead.

"So people keep telling me," Tim mutters and chuckles. 

His brother knocks their knees together playfully. "Rest that brilliant head of yours, little brother. And get us out of here," Dick tells him, hand finding his sweaty bangs and bringing his head to his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, sex pollen. Because it's the easiest way to get some boomchikawowow going on. I wanted to focus on their brotherhood though, which is the reason why they are not high on pheromones or ripping each other's clothes off while drooling over each other's cocks because their body aches so much - No. This is a big deal, this is sharing something extremely intimate with someone you love, but don't necessarily harbour erotic feelings about. Hence Dick not smothering his little brother instantly. Bromance people!
> 
> I recently read [this interesting piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734431) of work by [Tht0neGal666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666) about a more practical Tim, and it got stuck in my head. Which is why Tim might feel a bit distant and more analytic compared to how I usually write him. It was an interesting perspective to write.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about Batfam bromance and shipping bleeding into each other all the time :) I kind of miss a blog system on AO3 where I can do this, so now I'm abusing the comment section to get a discussion going lol


End file.
